Puffball Speaker Box
|enemies = *Pencil *Pin |color = Pink, Hue Color (when speaking), and Silver |voice = Michael Huang (vocoded) |deaths = 1 |first = "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" |last = "Get in the Van"|nicknames = Puffball Announcer (Gelatin)}} The Puffball Speaker Box was Puffball's pink and fluffy announcer speaker box which she won as a Cake at Stake prize in BFDIA 3. Puffball Speaker Box has pink fur like Puffball, and also speaks like her (with vocoding, color changing, and sparkling). Puffball Speaker Box used to be the host of BFDIA, and the first talking host since Announcer and Firey and Flower's speaker boxes. She was presumably killed when a knife stabbed her in "Get in the Van" unintentionally by Pin who tried to kill Leafy. Coverage In "Get in the Van", Pin unintentionally throws a knife at the Puffball Speaker Box (she was actually aiming for Leafy), destroying her and making her vomit a rainbow substance all over Coiny's face and Needle's groin, as members of the puffball species are known to do so during times of distress. Eventually, Puffball finds out that Pin "stabbed" her Speaker Box when she heard the conversation that Firey and Gelatin were having. As a result, she angrily spits out rainbows at Pin. She even chooses Pin to lose her limbs as her second Cake at Stake prize for stabbing her Speaker Box. Relationships Bubble In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when Bubble attempts to enter the Underground Factory, Puffball Speaker Box halts her and reminds her that she isn't an official BFDIA contestant. She hands Bubble a soda, which Puffball Speaker Box is thanked for. Coiny In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", when the explosion pushes a poisoned Coiny over to the Puffball Speaker Box, she says "Hey, what's this? A win token?" In "Get in the Van", Puffball Speaker asks Coiny and Needle to guess what time it is, then is about to tell them that it's time for Cake at Stake, but couldn't finish her sentence due to a knife stabbing her. Deaths #"Get in the Van": Is stabbed by a knife thrown by Pin. Trivia *In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", it is revealed that she hates farms, as she stated while judging W.O.A.H. Bunch's Dream Island. **It is possible that Puffball also hates farms since the PSB hates farms, and the speaker box variation of the characters are known to have their owners' traits. *In the same episode, she said that Bubble is not an official BFDIA contestant because she did not know her. *When she got stabbed by Pin, her voice was stuck in a loop. **It is unknown how she vomited rainbows even though she has no mouth. **She is a member of the Puffball family, as she barfed rainbows. *The tune of voice is affected by her mood, as with Puffball. Gallery Puffbox.png 160px-PSB_2.png|Puffball Speaker Box on one side Fuzzy Puffball Speaker Box.png|Pencil petting the Puffball Speaker Box. Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 5.22.55 PM.png OWCHIES.png|Puffball Speaker Box gets accidentally stabbed by Pin. CAKEATSTAAAAAAAA.png|The Puffball Speaker Box vomits its Rainbow Substance onto Coiny and Needle. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|The Puffball Speaker Box in BFDI's third anniversary. puffspeaker1.jpg Taste-the-rainbow.gif Notes See also Category:Host Category:Speaker Box Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Contestants Category:Faceless Category:Limbless Category:Armless Category:Legless Category:Deceased